Toward the brilliant future
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Gravi and Procella was looking at him, smiling. He could hear the fans screaming for him at the other side of the stage. See the orange glow from the light sticks they were waving. Giving a smile to them, he stepped out to the stage.


Hi! This is my work for Arata. I love the child even when he is an idiot. Since its still his birthday where I live, i decided to make this for him. So, I hope that you like it!~

* * *

_**Towards the brilliant future**_

Arata woke up to the smell of strawberry in front of him. The rest of Six Gravity was on his room, and Aoi had a cake with him.

"Happy birthday, Arata!"

"Woah. Thank you."

He didn't usually go back on his life, but birthdays were an exception. Aoi was a constant in his life since he was a child. Even knowing each other practically their wholes lives, their relationship hadn't deteriorated in the slightest. There was always a new side of the other to get to know, and that was probably because of the work they did.

Being an idol was something that had never crossed his head. Being a person who didn't have interest in a lot of things, being offered something so big like that was definitely something that he didn't want to let pass.

It had been probably the best decision in his life.

Kakeru always had that smile and positivism that made the dorms more bright.

Koi was the one with he could still kick under the table without being called childish. They could argue and be mean with each other but everything would be okay at the end.

Haru was someone who acted like a mother to them, even if he didn't like the title that much. Someone who always seemed happy, too. Someone who made him laugh whenever he tried to catch the huge rabbit in their dorm. Someone who would always care about them, but also give them the space they could need.

Hajime was the only one that had made him think 'Ah, I want to follow that person' in his life. He had such a high charisma, and was someone who was strict and mature but could also be soft and an idiot with them. Arata was glad to be part of the people who could see that side of the King.

Procella came like a storm to him, too.

Rui and Iku were an unusual combi, but in a way, he could see Aoi and him reflected on them. He liked seeing them grow up.

You and Yoru were another pair of childhood friend like him and Aoi, and they all had clicked so good. You, someone who he could talk about serious things as well as normal things without worrying, and who could talk to him without worrying about breaking his façade since Arata would understand him anyway.

Yoru, the one who was a lot like Aoi and different in the same time, a relationship that was unique and extremely warm in its own way.

Kai was the one who would consent each one of them to death, always having a pair of strawberry drinks in Procella's dorm in case that Koi drinks his, and always letting him have his way with things.

Shun was probably the weirdest one, but still they had a good relationship and own inner jokes. Nothing wouldn't be the same if Shun were to not be there.

All the people at his side was amazing, and it was not just them. His own family and the Satsuki, the Nagatsuki and the Haduki had all sent gifts to him, even if some had only met him a few times. The Fuduki and Yayoi had sent their congratulations through their sons, as well as the Shiwasu and Kisaragi. Rui's brother and Iku's sister had left messages in his social media.

He had even received a congratulations letter from the Shimotsuki's and Mutsuki's household, signed by the Shimotsuki and the Mutsuki Princess in person. (Shun had laughed and Hajime had scoffed after reading it, and proceed to make a call.)

The staff had also congratulated him. They were people who had been there from the start, as were the choreographers and back dancers. It seemed weird to think that it had already been so long since the first time that he met all of them.

The fans also had changed. That very first girls that used to go to the meetings and concerts were now grown up women, and new fans always appeared. They had so much energy, but it didn't bother him. He was happy when they were happy. After all, it was the fans that made it all possible. That made possible for him to have such a nice life, singing and dancing with his friends.

"Go, Arata."

Gravi and Procella was looking at him, smiling.

He could hear the fans screaming for him at the other side of the stage. See the orange glow from the light sticks they were waving.

Giving a smile to them, he stepped out to the stage.

"Everyone! Are you fired up? ~"

"_If it's us, we'll be just fine_

_Because I'll pull your hand with me_

_Toward the brilliant future"_

It was so warm. He was so happy.

* * *

Hi! Arata is a great character and you can fight me on that. The last part is from his song, Cerasus. I love all of his songs honestly. Anyway, I hoped that you liked it!~  
Bye!~


End file.
